Gone
by Ayacchi
Summary: *Song fic* ^^ Muy triste... pobre Ron. Bueno, no digo más. Lean!!! R&R please!!! *COMPLETADO!!*
1. Gone

**_ :: Gone ::_**_  
  
_

__

"Hace mucho tiempo que sucedió... Casi no tiene sentido pensar en ello. No tiene sentido recordad los mejores años de mi vida... cuando estos nunca volverán..."

_   
There's a thousand words that I could say  
To make you come home  
Oh, seems so long ago you walked away  
And left me alone_

Posiblemente, estaba ciego. No pude verlo cuando ella me lo decía a gritos. Estúpido de mí...

Dos años... dos años de mi vida los pasé con la única mujer que alguna vez ocupó mi corazón: Hermione Granger.

Sucedió todo tan rápido... la última noche en Hogwarts... la fiesta... Harry y Ginny desaparecieron, solo estábamos ella y yo... Confesé todo lo que sentía por ella, todo lo que había guardado para mí desde el primer día en que la vi, sentimientos que fueron creciendo día a día, hasta hacerse insoportables para mí... Todo lo traducía en peleas, cuando debía habérselo confesado.

Lo hice, sí, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que tal vez lo hice demasiado tarde... dicen que más vale tarde que nunca, pero... eso no vale para mí.

_   
I remember what you said to me  
You were acting so strange  
and maybe I was too blind to see  
That you needed a change_

Dos años de relación... los mejores de toda mi existencia... echados a perder porque no supe ver la realidad.

La amaba con toda mi alma, daría mi vida por ella, pero no supe demostrarlo. Supongo que pasaba demasiado tiempo en el Ministerio, solo para que no se repitiese la situación de mis padres: yo sabía que los padres de Herm eran ricos, y no pensaban que yo pudiese darle todo lo que ella pudiese necesitar. Me propuse no caer en el mismo error que mis padres. Trabajé como nunca lo había hecho, conseguí todo lo que me propuse... pero no me di cuenta de que todo aquello tendría un precio._  
  
Was it something I said  
To make you turn away?  
__ To make you walk out and leave me cold  
If I could just find a way  
To make it so that you were right here  
But right now..  
  
_

Sé que no fue algo que yo dijese. Ni algo que hiciera. Fue lo que no dije y lo que dejé de hacer. Todo mi culpa: quería darle lo mejor, y dejé de darle lo único que ella quería, mi amor...

La noche en que se marchó, ni si quiera me gritó. Simplemente me dijo que parecía que no existiese para mí.

"¿Cómo pudo decir eso?" fue lo que pensé. Pero al verla allí, frente a la puerta, comprendí que tenía razón. Intenté explicárselo, pero no me salían las palabras. El dolor pudo conmigo, y no pude sino verla marchar. Salir de nuestra casa...

_   
I've been sitting here  
Can't get you off my mind  
I've tried my best to be a man and be strong  
I've drove myself insane  
Wishing I could touch your face  
But the truth remains...  
You're gone..._

Cómo me gustaría decirle que solo hice lo que creía mejor para nosotros... Nunca podré, supongo. Porque no tengo el valor suficiente para volver a mirarla a la cara, aunque sea lo que más desee en este mundo.

He intentado todo para olvidarme de ella, pero simplemente no puedo, sé que ella es la mujer de mi vida. Ella y ninguna más. Cada mañana me despierto esperando verla a mi lado, pero lo único que ceo es la verdad... mi realidad... ella está muy lejos de mí..._  
  
__ I don't wanna make excuses, baby  
Won't change the fact that you're gone  
But if there's something that I could do  
Won't you please let me know?_

Hace ya un año de eso, desde su partida. Seguramente ahora será feliz junto a algún dentista como sus padres, o ese... Krum. No se lo reprocharé, seguro que cualquier otro se habría dado cuenta de la realidad. Aún no entiendo por qué se fijó en alguien como yo.

Tampoco he vuelto a hablar con ella, ni a intentar localizarla. Eso solo incrementaría mi dolor al ver que ella es feliz junto a otro. Pero... sigo buscando algo que nos haga volver a ser como antes...

_   
Time is passing so slowly now  
Guess that's my life without you  
and maybe I could change my every day   
But baby I don't want to   
  
_

Un año, y parece que ha pasado una eternidad. No creo que pueda aguantar mucho tiempo así, sintiendo este dolor, albergando tanta amargura... 

He tenido miles de ocasiones de cambiar mi vida, rehacerla junto a otra mujer, pero en mi corazón no hay lugar para alguien que no sea ella. Lo único que haría sería aprovecharme de alguien, y eso no es justo... para nadie.

_   
So I'll just hang around  
and find some things to do  
To take my mind off missing you  
and I know in my heart  
You can't say that you don't love me too  
Please say you do  
  
_

Lo único que hago es mantenerme ocupado en cualquier cosa que se me ocurra, intentando sacarla de mi mente, pero... eso es imposible.

Lo peor es que algo en mi interior me dice que ella sigue amándome. Eso es lo que más duele, l oque más me hace sufrir. Día tras día, pienso que podría volver a su lado, rogarle perdón, y todo podría volver a ser como antes. Pero no puedo. Tengo miedo. Aunque sienta que ella aún siente algo por mí...

_   
I've been sitting here  
Can't get you off my mind  
I've tried my best to be a man and be strong  
I Drove myself insane  
Wishing I could touch your face  
But the truth remains_

Lo único que puedo hacer es escribir lo que siento en esta hoja de papel vieja... esperando poder reunir el suficiente valor para enviártela algún día... solo para saber si estás bien... si aún piensas en mí... al menos, de vez en cuando... sólo para tener noticias de la mujer a la que siempre amaré..._  
__   
Oh what'll I do  
If I can't be with you  
Tell me where will I turn to  
Baby where will I be  
We are apart  
Am I still in your heart?   
Baby why don't you see?  
That I need you here with me  
Oohhh..._

Porque sin ti no soy nada... ni nadie. No soy lo que era antes, ya no. Desde que tú te has ido, nada en mí es como solía ser cuando estabas a mi lado. Pensaste que no te quería lo suficiente, pero eso no es así. Sé que es lo que parece, pero... sólo fui yo, intentando darte lo mejor.

Aquí estoy, sentado, escribiendo todo lo que siento, esperando que algún día puedas leerlo, para decirte, que nunca me dijiste que no me querías. Te marchaste, pero aquellas palabras no salieron de tu boca.

Pero no me haré ilusiones... hace mucho que la perdí, la ilusión de volver a tenerte a mi lado, la esperanza de que algún día pudiera volver a besar tus labios...

No, ya no soy un iluso. Ahora todo lo que ven mis ojos es la cruda realidad. Sólo quería preguntarte... no puedes decir que no me amas. No lo dijiste entonces, y no lo dirás ahora. Eso es lo único que sé, que aún hay algo de lo que sentías por mí en tu corazón.

Pero no tengo ninguna esperanza...

_   
I've been sitting here  
Can't get you off my mind  
I've tried my best to be a man and be strong  
I've drove myself insane  
Wishing I could touch your face  
But the truth remains  
  
But the truth remains  
You're...._

_ *******************_

Buenas!!!!!!!!!!! ¿Qué tal? ^^ Sí, sí, nuevo fic ^^ Es que me ha venido la inspiración mientras estudiaba francés ^^ *lol* Estaba escuchando la canción de _NSync, Gone_, y se me ocurrió la idea ^^

Espero que os haya gustado ^^

Se lo dedico a las de siempre: mis Ronnie's Lovers - RpF y Miyu ^^ - Magica Chan e Isilme.

No tengo tiempo de decir nada más ^^ He de estudiar jejeje

** R&R PLEASE!!!!**

_ GiNgEr WeAsLeY - Ronnie's Lover #3_

_ Ohana _


	2. Brown Eyes

**_:: Brown Eyes ::_**

_   
Remember the first day when I saw your face  
Remember the first day when you smiled at me  
You stepped to me and you said to me  
I was the woman you dreamed about_

_  
_En realidad no fue así. Y de así haber sido, habría pensado que estaba más loco de lo que ya creía... No, fue completamente distinto... Nunca se dirigió a mí con palabras bonitas... Aunque si lo hubiese hecho, todo habría perdido su gracia.

Me encantaba hacerlo rabiar. Siempre estábamos discutiendo, y yo sabía por qué. Siempre pensé que él no tenía ni idea de por qué ambos actuábamos así. Realmente, yo hacía todo lo posible por sacarme aquella idea de la cabeza, pero cada vez que lo veía, y sentía que no había nada que yo pudiese hacer, lo único que estaba en mi mano era provocar una pelea para que se fijase en mí, para que supiese que estaba ahí.

Pero, aunque nunca me dijese palabras bonitas, ni me mirase como miraba a esa estúpida de Fleur, yo sabía que algo debía sentir. Si no, ¿Por qué me había defendido siempre? ¿Por qué estaba siempre a mi lado? Como aquella noche, antes del examen de Pociones de sexto curso... Snape se pasó bastante con el número de pociones, y yo estaba de los nervios. Recuerdo que me pasé una semana entera en la biblioteca, gritándoles cada vez que se acercaban a mí... Ni siquiera comía... Pero aquella noche, Ron entró en la biblioteca. no había nadie más que yo, Madame Pince y él. Le grité, pero él no se movió. Al contrario, me había traído algo de comer. Sinceramente, me lo habría comido a él a besos. Madame Pince se marchó, dejándome una copia de las llaves - ya que McGonagall había intercedido por mí - y nos quedamos solos. Le dije que podía irse a la cama, pero él insistió en acompañarme... Se quedó allí, dormido sobre una de las mesas... tan dulce...

_ Remember the first day when you called my house  
Remember the first day when you took me out  
We had butterflies although we tried to hide  
And we both had a beautiful night_

  
El mismo día que terminamos Hogwarts, sentí que todas mis posibilidades se desvanecían, mientras lo veía alejarse con sus padres. Sentía una pena y un dolor enormes, tan intensos, que no pude evitar llorar en el coche, mientras volvía a casa. Mis padres creyeron que era por el hecho de que había terminado una etapa muy importante en mi vida. Lo cierto es que esa etapa se llevaba a Ron con ella.

Pero esa misma noche, sucedió algo que jamás me habría imaginado, ni si quiera en mis sueños... No tenía ganas de nada, era muy temprano, aún las ocho de la tarde, pero sentía tanto dolor y pena, que lo único que quería era dormir. Ya con el pijama puesto, y a punto de meterme en la cama, mi madre me llamó. Alguien estaba buscándome. Extrañada, me puse la bata y bajé las escaleras lentamente. Pero, incluso desde lo alto de la escalera, pude ver unos reflejos rojos que asomaban por la puerta. No podía creerlo. Me dije a mí misma que serían ilusiones, o que, a lo sumo, sería Ginny. Pero no. Era él. Ron Weasley.  
Sentí algo que nunca más volveré a sentir, sólo si estoy a su lado. Bajé las escaleras, y noté que mi madre nos miraba, como si hubiésemos cometido algún pecado o algo pro el estilo. Pero luego me sonrió. Ambos estábamos sumamente ruborizados, pero hallé la forma de pedirle que subiese a mi habitación, y me esperase mientras me cambiaba de ropa.  
  


_ The way we held each others hand   
the way we talked the way we laughed  
it felt so good to find true love  
I knew right then and there you were the one_

_  
_ Aquella noche, fue nuestra primera... "_cita_". No puedo creerlo. Siempre pensé que sería yo quien diese el primer paso, o que ninguno de los dos lo haría nunca, y no habría marcha atrás. Pero estaba equivocada. Y me alegro, porque, mirando atrás, no creo que lo hubiese hecho nunca.

Esa noche, él me tomó de la mano, sin ruborizarse, y me dijo las palabras que yo sólo había escuchado en sueños. Palabras de amor, promesas...

Y yo hice una locura. Sabía que mis padres me dejarían, pero no podía esperar a pedirles su aprobación. Le pedí que me llevase a la Madriguera con él. Ron se extrañó. Al principio me dijo que no, se mostró reticente, pidiéndome una explicación... La única explicación era que no quería estar separada de él durante todo un verano... que posiblemente pasaría sola en mi casa... Él se limitó a sonreír, y me llevó con él.

Supongo que mis padres se enfadaron muchísimo, pero los padres de Ron hicieron todo lo posible por calmarlos. Benditos sean.

_ I know that he loves me cause he told me so  
I know that he loves me cause his feelings show  
when he stares at me you know that he cares for me  
you see how he is so deep in love  
I know that he loves me cause it's obvious  
I know that he loves me cause it's me he trusts  
and he's missing me if he's not kissing me  
and when he looks at me his brown eyes tells his soul_

_  
_ Aquel verano fue el más feliz de mi vida. Lo estaba pasando al lado de Ginny, mi mejor amiga, y de Ron, el hombre al que amaba... al que aún amo...

Por mucho que Fred y George intentasen liarla, como de costumbre, diciéndome que a Ron le gustaba Fleur más que yo, yo sabía que eso no era cierto. Bastaba con mirarle a los ojos... a sus preciosos ojos marrones. Podría pasarme horas y horas perdida en ellos. Sentía todo su amor. Podía ver que se preocupaba por mí, que confiaba en mí, que me quería. No necesitaba ningún gesto, ninguna palabra. Me bastaba con una mirada, y ya lo sabía todo. Sabía que él me necesitaba de la misma manera que yo lo necesitaba a él. Lo veía en sus ojos.  
Porque jamás he visto ojos más expresivos que los suyos...

_   
Remember the first day, the first day we kissed  
Remember the first day we had an argument   
We apologized and then we compromised   
And we haven't argued since_

_  
_ Oh... el primer beso... fue para recordar. Yo jamás había besado a nadie, y juraría que él tampoco, pero... Dudo mucho que alguien más sepa besarme así. Con tanta pasión, tanto amor, cariño, ternura... todo mezclado... era una mezcla deliciosa. El primer beso... me dejó sin habla. Quería que fuese especial, como toda mujer. Pero aquello dejó muy atrás el significado de la palabra "especial".

La primera pelea... no fue a primera. Digamos, que fue la primera vez que discutimos siendo pareja. Y fue la primera y la última. Aunque también fue la peor de todas. Desapareció de la habitación como si lo poseyese el diablo, yo me tiré en la cama, llorando como si toda mi vida se hubiese terminado, y me quedasen pocos minutos de existencia, pero él volvió. Volvió con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, y me pidió perdón...

Desde entonces, ni una pelea más...

_ I'm so happy so happy that you're in my life  
And baby now that you're a part of me  
You showed me   
Showed me the meaning of true love  
And I know he loves me_

_  
_ Sé que me quiere, pero... no pude evitarlo. La noche en que me marché, no discutimos. Simplemente le dije que me iba, que no podía soportar tanta soledad.

Sé que no lo hizo queriendo, no era consciente de que poco a poco se alejaba de mí. Sé que lo hacía para darme lo mejor, pero nuestra relación cada vez se parecía más y más a la que mantenía con mis padres cuando era pequeña: nunca estaban en casa, aunque se preocupaban por mí. Pero yo estaba sola...

Pondría mi mano en el fuego por Ron. Sé que no quería alejarse, pero lo hizo... sin saberlo.  
Y ya ha pasado un año... no ha dado señales de vida. Supongo que ahora será feliz. No, no lo creo. Eso es lo que yo querría, que fuese feliz. Pero sé que no. Al igual que yo no lo soy tampoco.  
Lo que yo daría por saber de él. Pero soy demasiado orgullosa para dar el primer paso. Y siento que él está demasiado dolido conmigo como para acercarse a mí de nuevo. Hemos llegado a un punto en el que no hay marcha atrás, y tampoco hay salida. Y la única que podría hacer algo, soy yo...

_   
I know that he loves me cause he told me so  
I know that he loves me cause his feelings show  
when he stares at me you know that he cares for me  
you see how he is so deep in love  
I know that he loves me cause its obvious  
I know that he loves me cause it's me he trusts  
and he's missing me if he's not kissing me  
and when he looks at me his brown eyes tells his soul  
  
He looks at me and his brown eyes tell his soul_

****************** 

Hola familia!!! He vuelto ^^ En un momento de inspiración ^^  
  
Este capítulo, se supone que son los sentimientos de Hermione. Y la canción es Brown Eyes, de Destiny's Child. Mi otro grupo favorito, junto con NSync ^^ Y espero que os guste. He tenido que acortar la letra, porque era demasiado larga, y se repetían muchas frases, pero vamos, que básicamente, sólo he quitado 4 líneas y el estribillo ^^  
  
Este capí va dedicado para las Ronnie's Lovers: RpF y Miyu!! ^^ Que las kiero 1000000000000000 no hace falta que lo diga ^^ Para la Marauder #2 aka Remus Lupin aka Magica chan ^^. Para Sophie ^^ que a ver si nos vemos por el MSN!! Y para mi Isilme ^^ Que por fin, hoy nos veremos de nuevo, y por cierto, kiero pizza!!!!!!! ^^

  
El caso es que, si queréis la continuación, ya sabéis... R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
GiNgEr WeAsLey - Ronnie's Lover #3  
  
Marauder #1 - Sirius Black


	3. Something like you

**_ :: Something Like You ::_**

_   
  
So many times I thought I hold it in my hands  
but just like grains of sand  
love slipped through my fingers_

"No... no puedo hacerlo... No quiero que se ría de mí... Ya he tenido bastante sufrimiento".

Ron se levantó de su escritorio, y se encaminó hacia el comedor. Era la hora de cenar, mas no tenía hambre. Se sentó cómodamente en su sillón, y se dispuso a ver la tele.

Pero no podía. Los recuerdos volvían una y otra vez a su mente. Además, la programación tampoco ayudaba: en todas y cada una de las cadenas televisivas, había parejas que paseaban felizmente de la mano, besándose bajo los árboles, o perdonándose en algún que otro reality show.

- Basura... – murmuró.

En realidad, no era eso lo que le molestaba, sino el hecho de haber tenido la mujer más maravillosa del mundo a su lado, la única a la que había querido, su verdadero amor, a su lado, y haberla dejado marchar tan fácilmente.

_ So many nights I asked the Lord above   
Please make me lucky enough to find a love that lingers  
Something keeps telling me that you could be my answered prayer  
you must be heaven sent, I swear  
cuz..._

"Porque yo sé que es ella. Siempre ha sido ella. Desde el primer momento..."

Suspiró resignado, y se dispuso a cambiar de canal, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. ¿Quién podría ser tan tarde? Se levantó de mala gana, puesto que hacía frío, y se estaba calentito en casa. Era una mujer, preguntando desesperada si habían visto a su hijo pequeño, que se había perdido. Ron la había ayudado de buena gana, pero no tenía ánimos de salir.

Volvió a entrar en su casa, ahora solitaria y triste. Apagó el televisor y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

"Seguramente pasaré otra noche en vela... pensando en ella, y en lo estúpido que fui de dejar lo mejor de mi vida escapar... marcharse tal y como entró".

_   
Something happens when you look at me I forget to speak  
something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak  
could it be true is this what God has meant for me?  
cuz baby I can't believe...that something like you could happen to me_

Ron sintió un calor súbito. Se detuvo allí, al pie de las escaleras, mirando hacia arriba, como si nunca antes hubiese estado allí. Sus ojos no podía ncreer aquello. Temblaba, como si fuese incapaz de caminar. Las palabras no le salían, y sentía que el corazón se saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento.

Allí, en el otro extremo de la escalera, mirándolo fijamente, se encontraba Hermione. La misma chica en la que había estado pensando día y noche, desde que desapareció.

- Perdona que me haya aparecido así... – dijo ella, sonriendo tímidamente – Pero...

- No te preocupes – acertó a decir Ron - ¿Quieres... tomar algo?

Fue lo más inteligente que se le ocurrió.

- Claro – respondió ella, sonriendo, como si le hubiese ofrecido la luna.

_   
Yeah yeah...something like you_

_   
_Ron se adelantó. No quería estar tan cerca de ella, era como si fuese una visión, y no quería hacerla desvanecer.

Ella lo siguió hacia la cocina. Cuántas veces había estado allí, esperando a que él se despertara y bajase, y... Suspiró, tomó asiento y miró alrededor.

- Sigue como antes – dijo.

Ron se volvió para mirarla, hasta que vio que ella también lo miraba a él. Apartó la vista inmediatamente.

- No he tenido tiempo para cambiarlo – mintió. - ¿Café?

- Sí – respondió ella – Ron...

Ron sintió que algo se movía dentro de él. Esa forma en que ella dijo su nombre... Siempre que ella iba a reprocharle algo, fuese en tono cariñoso o no, comenzaba con _ese "Ron"_...

_ Girl in your eyes I feel your fire burn  
Oh your secrets I will learn  
Even if it takes forever_

- Antes... – prosiguió ella- me aparecí en tu habitación, y...

Ron la miró a los ojos. También conocía aquella mirada. Pero no podía ser. Ella no podía estar mirándolo como antes, con sus lindos ojos castaños llenos de... ¿amor? No, seguramente él estaba equivocado, y su mente le estaba jugando otra mala pasada, como solía hacer.

- ... he encontrado esto – concluyó ella, mostrándole una hoja de papel a Ron.

Al pelirrojo le faltó tiempo para reconocerla: era la hoja que había estado escribiendo antes. Sintió un nudo en el estómago, que poco a poco subía hacia su garganta. No podía hablar. Solo la miraba, petrificado, sin parpadear.

- Ron, lo que dices aquí, es...

- ¿Qué te da derecho a rebuscar mis cosas? – preguntó Ron, sin saber lo que hacía.

Ella sonrió levemente y bajó la mirada. Mechones de cabello le cubrían ahora el rostro. Ron conocía ese gesto. Lo hacía siempre que sabía lo que él iba a decir a continuación, así que, esbozando una sonrisa él también, se apoyó en la mesa, mirándola, esperando a que hablase.

- ¿Es cierto? – preguntó ella, mirándolo sin levantar la cabeza - ¿Todo lo que has escrito?

El chico se limitó a asentir. Hermione suspiró, e hizo un gesto que provocó que más mechones cubriesen su rostro. Ron se arrodilló a su lado y los apartó, para poder ver su sonrisa.

_   
With you by my side I can do anything  
I don't care what tomorrow brings as long as we're together  
My heart is telling me that you could be my meant to be  
I know it more each time we touch  
cuz..._

- Hermione – comenzó Ron – Siento todo lo que hice... lo que no hice, más bien...

Pero ella no lo dejó continuar. Puso su dedo índice en los labios de Ron, haciéndolo callar.

- Creo... creo que no fue tu culpa... – dijo ella – Antes yo era así, y tú me soportabas. No he sabido recompensarte – sonrió – Además... el otro día pasé junto una pareja y... es curioso, porque estaban paseando a su hijo... era pelirrojo, ¿sabes?

Ron sonrió y bajó la vista, para luego volver a mirar esos preciosos ojos.

- Y... no sé... supe, volví a recordar lo que una vez quise, y sigo queriendo.

Hermione lo miró. Ron no dijo nada, simplemente le devolvía la mirada.

- Quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes – dijo ella, al fin – y creo que tú también.

_ Something magical (something magical)  
Something spiritual (something spiritual)  
Something stronger than the two of us alone  
Something physical  
Something undeniable (undeniable)  
Nothing like anything (anything) that I've ever known  
Cuz..._

Rebosante de felicidad, Ron solo alcanzó a besar los tiernos labios de Hermione. Primero dulcemente, y luego con la pasión de antaño. Hermione le respondió con sus manos bajo su camisa...

Porque ninguno de los dos podía negar lo evidente.

_ Something happens when you look at me I forget to speak  
something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak  
could it be true is this what God has meant for me?  
cuz baby I can't believe...that something like you could happen to me  
  
Something happened...ohhhh, can't believe that you happened to me  
hey yeah..._

_ *************************_

_^^ Hola de nuevo ^^ Fin de lfic! Tal vez no os haya gustado, eso es lo que demuestra la escasez de reviews, pero ya me da igual. Tengo muy claro lo que haré a partir de ahora._

_Vuelvo a escoger una canción de mis adorados NSync ^^ Something like you, _una de las mejores y más bonitas ^^

Se lo dedico a las de siempre: Rupert Fan, Miyu WG, Isilme, Magica Chan. os kiero!!!!!!!!!!!

Y también a Polgara ^^ Ginny Carter, JeRu: gracias por vuestro apoyo!

Y a los demás que han dejado review, que creo q solo son dos.

Bueno pues, he quedado con alguien.

Ciao.

**R&R si quereis, que me da igual. Ya estoy desanimada.**

_GiNgEr WeAsLeY - Ronnie's Lover #3_

_Marauder #1 - Sirius Black_


End file.
